Primer amor
by PczZitoO
Summary: Mi primer amor, la persona de la que me había enamorado sin darme cuenta siempre estaba a lado de mi, cuidándome y procurando darme su cariño,pero mi inocencia fue demasiado incluso para él.


**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media

* * *

><p><strong>Primer amor.<strong>

**By B. Poot**

Tristemente me había enamorado de él.

¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé.

Después de dos años de conocernos pensé que era amor de amigos, al principio no lo consideraba ni eso. Era una persona más del montón, sin valor alguno para mí. Pero con el pasar del tiempo nos unió un lazo llamado amistad y después uno llamado amor, pero él ni siquiera lo noto o eso creí yo.

Aún cuando la escuela nos separó, seguimos frecuentando nuestra compañía. Cada mañana tenía la ilusión de poder verlo y cruzar algunas palabras con él. Si eso pasaba todo el resto del día sonreía estúpidamente esperando el siguiente encuentro _casual. _Mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando me abrazaba o me miraba, amaba su sonrisa y la amaba mucho más cuando me la dedicaba a mí. Pero al parecer mi enamoramiento era evidente para algunos y para otros no.

Un día fui a buscar a mi amiga Rin al aula —ambos iban en la misma clase— ella es mi mejor amiga, la chica más divertida y simpática del mundo. Como siempre se encontraba con Kaito, un amigo que compartíamos los tres o más bien el mejor amigo de mi amor platónico, si así se le podía decir.

Un abrazo y sonrisas esa era nuestra forma de demostrar nuestro cariño entre amigas, ciertamente no compartía tanto cariño con todos, solo con esas dos personas a las que tanto quería.

No pasó mucho cuando él salió del aula, acababan de terminar sus clases y todos estábamos dispuestos a regresar a nuestros hogares. Como era costumbre me recibió con un abrazo y un beso cariñoso, tan característico de él. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba abrazarme, cosa que yo no le negaba.

Sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo era una sensación tan placentera que hacía que mis mejillas se encendieran. Todos a nuestro alrededor ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestros usuales comportamientos. Nuestra relación no tenía algo claro, pues nos tratábamos tan cercanos, pero a la vez como amigos.

—¿ Te gusta verdad? —me preguntó Kaito frente a él, por supuesto yo negué lo que era evidente, no sin antes sonrojarme ya que su mirada estaba clavada en mí.

Kaito insistió entre risas con un "_No lo niegues_" mientras yo seguía negando con un simple "_No_" mientras me ponía más roja. Por más que intento sacarme un "_si_" no lo logró, lo cual sorprendió a Rin y a él.

Ambos me miraron confundidos cuando negué todo sentimiento hacia él ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Me encontraba acorralada como animal herido y apenas era consciente de lo que decía o hacía. Sin embargo me arrepentí tan pronto como dije eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De camino a casa él estuvo muy callado y distante. Sin darme cuenta esa era la confesión que tímidamente me hizo. Usando a su mejor amigo, para sacar de mis labios las palabras que él quería escuchar, para estar seguro que yo sentía lo mismo que él. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas.

El tiempo paso y debido a mi no intencionado _rechazo_ comenzó a alejarse de mí, poco a poco hasta que los dos lazos que nos unían fueron cortados con unas tijeras haciendo difícil volver a unirlos.

Fue doloroso observar como una barrera se alzaba cada día entre nosotros, y aun cuando yo intentaba derribarla con todas mis fuerzas esta se volvía a formar cada vez más gruesa, hasta que me fue imposible seguir a su lado.

Así yo solo pude mirar desde lejos, siendo la sombra de su sombra, compartiendo su felicidad y su tristeza y viendo como era feliz con otra persona que no era yo. Pero me bastaba con saber que era feliz.

Con que me dedicará una pequeña sonrisa, aun la más pequeña era suficiente para levantar mi ánimo. Simplemente cuando nos enamoramos nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos y queremos el bien para nuestro ser amado, aún cuando su felicidad nos cause dolor.

Nunca me arrepentí del tiempo que pasamos juntos y de los sentimientos que tuve hacía él, pues todo momento fue maravilloso cuando estaba a mi lado.

Lo único que lamento es no haberle podido decir…

"_Te amo Len Kagamine"_

**Hola mundo FF.**

**Hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió en mis momentos de soledad, espero que les hayaa gustado n_n**

**esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de Vocaloid además de la de RinxLen *uuu***

**¿Un review?**


End file.
